User talk:Godly ninja hc
Hi there! Welcome to the Dead Island Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Our Policies? You can find our policies here. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Editing wiki Here are some tips for you; whenever you are editing a wiki article, always use good spelling, always use good grammar, always use good punctuation, and always make sure your edit relates to the topic. I can understand if english isn't your first language, but on articles, you need good spelling, grammar and punctuation. Reversinator 23:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Warning I have already told you not to do that, and yet you continue to add those sentances. After you wrote on Zombine's user page, I am forced to give you a warning. Reversinator 22:14, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Quit Messing Around! You need to stop messing around, and stop putting useless things on pages. Admins can be harsh on here. Alockwood1 00:39, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Block 'After seeing that you have already been warned by mutiple users, you have been blocked for three days. I am *hoping* that giving you this shorter block may stop your insertion of useless pages. 'Romcombo(Talk) 02:53, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I told you As you can see, Admins watch. I'll admite that there are a few items I'd like to post "placeholder" images for, until one from the game can be put up, but when I asked a guy who is something of a Wikia Vet, he told me that it's not allowed, so I'm listening to his advice, and I don't plan on putting up images of the items, unless someone has one. So please, when the block on you has been lifted, follow the rules. Alockwood1 19:12, November 2, 2011 (UTC) The Wikias are connected to each other. What you do on one will affect you on all. Alockwood1 00:24, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Banned You have been banned for one week for continously adding useless and poorly written sentences to articles, despite more than one person telling you to stop, spamming another user's talk page, and adding a ton of images that were only going to be used for your user page. Reversinator 00:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Learn Anything? Did you learn anything from your ban? When you edit stuff, try to use good spelling and grammar, and make sure that the information is accurate, and isn't about you. Alockwood1 01:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Your Wiki I saw what you wrote on your wiki. Don't ever insult other wikis, whether it be this one or any other one. Especially if you intend to continue editing here. Reversinator 01:50, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Just Make Sure Just make sure to behave. You got off easy. Others have been banned permanetly. Alockwood1 20:07, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Remember, Grammar, Spelling, and don't go for just achievements, or if you are going for the achievements, do it in a productive way. Alockwood1 19:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Do it in a productive manner then. Alockwood1 14:43, November 16, 2011 (UTC)